White Knights
The White Knights, also known as the Knights of Falador, are a Saradominist Organisation that were formed in the late Fourth Age, in a domain now part of the Kingdom of Asgarnia. Alongside their Zamorakian rivals, the Black Knights, they helped King Raddallin unite many of the smaller tribes and settlements in the area in the early Fifth Age, and were rewarded with a castle in the heart of the capital city, Falador. Closely affliated with the Temple Knights, the White Knights still exist in the year 169, and with their leader, Sir Amik Varze, are currently ruling over the kingdom while the reigning King Vallance (the grandson of the now deceased Raddallin) recovers from a mysterious illness for which he has been bedridden for many years. Many people question the intentions of the White Knights. One issue involves the Kinshra, otherwise known as the Black Knights, who have been bitter rivals with the White Knights since each organisation was formed in the late Fourth Age. Matters were made worse when King Raddallin built the White Knights' Castle in the centre of Falador, but built the Black Knight Fortress on his border to the Wilderness in the north-east. This heightened tension between the two groups, and when the White Knights took over as the ruling party in the year 163, they banned the Kinshra from having any political power in Asgarnia. Their current ruler, Lord Daquarius, responded by declaring themselves at a state of war with Falador, which was later known as the War of 164. Starting with the Battle of the Monastery, it climaxed in the bloody battle of the Siege of Falador. In the end, a stalemate was reached, and both sides regrouped in their respective bases, and have been plotting how to destroy the other since. The adventurer, siding with the White Knights, helped foil some of these plots in the events of Black Knights' Fortress, A Void Dance followed by The Void Stares Back, and While Guthix Sleeps. Another former White Knight, Sir Owen was known to have infiltrated a Kinshra base at one point too. Another issue involves the Imperial Guard, who defend Burthope from the mountain trolls to the north-west of Asgarnia. They are also rivals to the White Knights, but they have yet to show any sign of conflict. Their leader, Prince Anlaf, is the son of King Vallance, and had been placed there by his father to test his leadership for when he steps up to the throne. As their leader is the rightful heir, the Imperial Guard disapprove of the decision by the White Knights for Sir Amik Varze to rule in place of King Vallance, as they claim it should be Anlaf instead. It is unsure whether the White Knights believe Anlaf is not ready to be king, or that they seek an excuse to carry out their actions. The White Knights have also threatened to take over Burthorpe by force if the Imperial Guard fail to defeat the mountain trolls, which has only heightened their rivalry. Other individuals such as Juna and Bob, also seem to suggest that the White Knights are not all they seem, but it is worth noting that they are often untrustworthy too. After the second incarnation of the Temple Knights was formed around a thousand years ago (perhaps by the Seven Priestly Warriors, along with the help of Saradomin), the order faced tough times after the troubles they had experienced during the God Wars. This vulnerablility was perhaps one of the reasons why they joined forces with the White Knights in the late Fourth Age, just after the order was formed. They worked together to such an extent that now it is difficult to tell them apart, as their operations are so intertwined. One of their first known missions was to imprison Mahey'ish Medron, otherwise known as Mother Mallum, the queen of the sea slugs, after she had caused havoc in the God Wars. As the White Knights are beginning to face great threats to their rule, they have begun to fear magical objects that could overthrow them, developing a sense of paranoia after the events of While Guthix Sleeps. The adventurer was once questioned by Sir Vyvin, whom he had helped earlier in the events of The Knight's Sword, over a piece to the portal leading to the ancient aviantese citadels. Sir Vyvin claimed that those from the South could not be trusted, and threatened the adventurer despite the help he had received from him prior. Also during the events of The Knight's Sword, the adventurer discovered Thurgo, the only known survivor of the Imcando Dwarves, an ancient clan of dwarves that were created in the First Age by Guthix and once allied to the White Knights. They had been virtually wiped out in the Runecrafting Crusades, where barbarians had launched an offensive against the use of magic, the main battles taking place in Kandarin and Asgarnia. The crusades lasted twenty years, from the year 42 to 62 of the Fifth Age. The dwarves themselves were targeted whilst the barbarians were advancing through Nothern Asgarnia: discovering that the White Knights were supplying the dwarves with fire and nature runes (for the purpose of using a smelting spell, 'Superheat Item'), the barbarians attacked the hall of the Imcando Dwarves, Camdozaal, located inside the Ice Mountain. During the events of Defender of Varrock, the adventurer discovered a second survivor, Ramarno, still living inside Camdozaal. The White Knights, although once allied with many, are now becoming more isolated, accompanied only by the Temple Knights and warily, the Imperial Guard. Category:Organisations